Tobioladdin
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Tobio Tenma is a poor street rat, but when he finds a magic lamp, he plans to win Princess Zoran's heart with the help of the genie, Homer Simpson. As Dr Weil has some plans for him.
1. Chapter 1 Story begin

**Hello and welcome folks readers, and here is the padory of Aladdin, and a another great help from Mr Cartoon. hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Cast:

Aladdin: Tobio (Astro Boy)

Jasmine: Zoran (Astro Boy)

Rajah: Akamaru (Naruto Shippuden)

Jafar: Dr Weil (Megaman Zero)

Genie: Homer J Simpson (The Simpson)

Abu: Monkey (Dial M For Monkey/Dexter's Lab)

Carpet: Itself

Storyteller: Shawn K. (My OC)

Iago: Meowth (Pokemon)

The Sultan: Professor Ochanomizu (Astro Boy)

Razoul: Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Prince Achmed: Johnny Test

Gazeem: Snivley (Sonic SatAM)

Farouk: The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken)

* * *

On the fires around here. As The titles appares of the smoke.

**Christopher Storm Pictures Presents**

The smokes goes up and turn to the Title.

**Tobioladdin**

* * *

In the desert, we see a man riding a camel. He Wear A Blue Turban Hat, A Red & Purple Striped Robe, & Black Sandals. He's Shawn K. While riding, he begin to sing.

Shawn: **_Oh I come from a land_**

**_From a faraway place_**

**_Where the caravan camels roam_**

**_Where it's flat and immense_**

**_And the heat is intense_**

**_It's barbaric, but hey it's home!_**

**_When the wind's from the east_**

**_And the sun's from the west_**

**_And the sand in the glass is right_**

**_Come on down,_**

**_Stop on by_**

**_Hop a carpet and fly_**

**_To another Arabian night!_**

As then he has came in view of a vast desert city, the centerpiece a giant palace, known as Metrobah.

**_Arabian nights_**

**_Like Arabian days_**

**_More often than not_**

**_Are hotter than hot_**

**_In a lot of good ways_**

At the street, a man put a stick with a fire in his mouth and put it out as he blow fires front of the people to awes them

**_Arabian nights_**

**_'Neath Arabian moons_**

**_A fool off his guard_**

**_Could fall and fall hard_**

**_Out there on the dunes_**

As then the camel is tired as it drop down all tired as Shawn slide down getting off the camel and bow, he then unseen the viewer with a smile. As he greet them "Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer..." The camera zooms in hitting Shawn in face and muttered "Ooof! Too close, a little too close."The camera zooms out as he said "There, much better." He walk right to the camel "Welcome to Metrobah. City of mystery," He light the match out of nowhere and said "Of enchantment,"

He then said as he open the beg from the camel "And the finest merchandise this side of the river," He has products and a sign. "On sale today, come on down! Heh, heh." He grab out the device "Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker also makes Julienne fries." He press down as it made fries and wipe them away "And it Will not break." he tap it on the table "It will..." Then it broken as he frown in annoying saying "It broke." He throw it away.

"Ooohhh! Look at this!" He pick up the box "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." He open and makes raspberry "Ah, still good." The camera then move away to leave but Shawn stop him "Hey wait! Don't go!" It stop to Shawn as he smirks "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this." He pull out the Magic Lamp out of his sleeve.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." He said only the camera slowly leave as he stop him "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed." He look around and said "A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" Shawn has pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand "It begins on a dark night." He throw them up to the skys as it's forms a starry nightscape "where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

At the desert on the night, there's an aged man with rough skin, a pointed nose, long gray hair and beard and red eyes. He had red eyes as he a human, or a cyborg as you can't tell. He's floating on the mid air and has no legs. The lower body has an array of black and red arrow-like bands to form a coat of sorts. His head is engulfed in an orange glass shield filled with some sort of bio-liquid, often causing his hair to freely flow upwards. He is Dr Weil. He floated there with a pokemon cat on his shoulder, with a coin in his forehead, He's Meowth.

As now a little man riding a horse as he hop off, he was a skinny man with a hook-like nose dressed in green; he was Snivley. He walk to him.

"You...are late." Dr Weil said that he's been waiting for him.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one." Snivley said.

"You have it, then?" Weil asks.

"I had to slit a few throats, but i get it." He took out the helf piece of the medallion beetle, Weil hold out his hand as Snivley yank it back "Ah, ah, ahhh! First, The treasure!"

Meowth then made a quick speed grab it from him as Snivley shouts "Hey!" Meowth hop back handed Weil the piece.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Weil took out another piece.

"Yeah, What's coming to you." Meowth said as he chuckles.

Snivley watch as when Weil put it together, it glows in gold as it fly up, Weil was awes as it fly around and then gone strights fast to the dunes as he shouts "Quickly, follow the trail!" He dash fast as Snivley on his horse and they follow it fast. "FASTER!"

They follow as it's split in two as they plunge into the dune, they made it here as rumble was heard, Snivley's horse was scare as it knock him off, He and Weil watchs the dune transform, Snivley was scare but Weil smiled in madness as it has transform into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave Of Wonders!" Weil said as he finally found it.

"Oh yes, the Cave Of Wonders." Meowth agree with him.

"By Allah!" Snivley was awes.

Weil grab him by the coller and said "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" He let go of him as Snivley smirks and chuckles as he finally gets his treasures.

"You heard him, get the lamp for him." Meowth said as he whispers to Weil "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" Weil shush him as they watch.

Snivley look down in the cave as it form into a stairs, he slowly walk in to step, as suddenly, he was blow away by a roar, he look up as the Lion spoken "_Who disturbs my slumber?_"

Snivley was scare as he answered "It is I, Snivley, a humble thief." He bow to it.

"_Know this._" The lion said "_Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough._" Weil and Meowth was confuse of A diamond in the rough. Snivley was confuse too as he turn to Weil.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Weil said to him.

Snivley was scare, but he then slowly walk in very careful, and when he took one step. Nothing happen, he sigh in relief. But then, a roar was heard as Snivley tries to run out as he scream and then, the lion's mouth was slam shut as Snivley's fate has sealed.

"NNOOOO!" Weil yelled as he cover him from the sandstorm as it blow Meowth away.

The dune then collapses back to normal as it said the last "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The two piece of the beetle dropped off.

Meouth got out and coughing the sands out as he snapped in anger "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it!" He knock his head on the side as getting sand out "We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" He walk to the pieces and pick them up "Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He pulling furs off. He ran and hop on Weil's shoulder.

"Patience, Meowth. Patience." He takes them from him "Snivley was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!" He shouts as he hop to the other shoulder and asks "What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob..." He then got shut by Weil's hand.

"Yes, Only one may enter." He said as Meowth rub his mouth in pain "I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

* * *

**Now that's the beat. hope you like it folks, and Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 One Jump Ahead

At Metrobah in the morning, at the roof, a boy ran as he's 16 year's old, he has blue shirs, blown pants, a shoes his hair has two spikes, He's Tobio Tenma, he has a bread in his hand as he stop as he's trap and heard someone shouts "Stop, thief!" He turn and saw three people coming, he's look like a egg, but has a red shirt with black pants with two white buttons on his front, white gloves, He wears dark blue pince nez glasses on his eyes, He's Eggman.

One is A Pre-Teen, He Wears A Light Green Short Sleeved Shirt, Red Long Pants, Green Sneakers, & A Red Porkpie Hat. His Flip Chan.

One next to him is Also A Pre-Teen But A Couple Of Inches Shorter. He Wears A Red Short Sleeved Shirt, Dark Brown Pants With A Belt, Dark Gray Shoes, & A Dark Gray Hat With A Black Stripe At It's Bottom. He's Puggsy. Two of them has their swords

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Eggman shouts as he pull out his sword.

Tobio look at the bread he stole "All this for a loaf of bread?" He jump down as he sliding on the ropes as he fall with the clothes and heading right to the window as the woman saw him and quickly close it as Tobio slam into it, as he fell down to the ground with all the clothes all over, he reach out his hand and caught the bread and get out of it with a smile.

"There he is!" Puggsy shouts as he spotted him. Tobio look up.

"You won't get away so easy!" Flip shouts from the roof.

"You think that was easy?" Tobio asks as he heard giggles, he look and saw three girls, Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

He smile at them as he turn and saw Eggman and his gurads and one with them is James "You two, over that way," He ordered Flip and Puggsy and then James "And you, with me. We'll find him."

Tobio walk with the cloak and walk to the girls "Morning, ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Toby?" Sakura asks him.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught..." He said as Eggman grab him by the shirt.

"Got ya!" Eggman shouts.

"I'm in trouble!" Toby said.

"And this time..." As then, a bucket jam down in his head, it was a monkey with a cap with an 'M' on it, as he don't have a name so they call him Monkey. He chuckles at Eggman as he tries to get it off.

"Perfect timing, Monkey, as usual," Toby smiled.

Monkey life his cap saying "Hello" Toby ran and Monkey jump on his back "Come on, let's get outta here!" He said as he sing.

Toby: _**Gotta keep**_

He bump into a fat man name Horace Badun.

**_One jump ahead_**

**_Of the breadline_**

He dodge Horace's sword and he jump over making him break the barrel of fishs.

**_One swing ahead of the sword_**

Monkey raspberries him as he miss it, Toby swipe his belt off and making his pants fall.

**_I steal only what I can't afford_**

Toby and Monkey ran as Horace use the big fish as a pants and hop after him.

**_That's everything!_**

Toby then got block by a tall man name Jasper Badun.

**_One jump ahead of the lawmen_**

He hide at the poll as he dodge Jasper's sword as it hit the poll.

**_That's all, and that's no joke_**

He hop on top the barrels with Monkey.

**_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_**

He kick the barrel knocking James and the other gurads as they're mad.

James: **_Riffraff!_**

Japser and Horace: **_Street rat!_**

Flip and Puggsy: **_Scoundrel!_**

Eggman: **_Take that!_**

They throw stuffs at Toby who is on the platform. As he just dodge them.

Toby: **_Just a little snack, guys!_**

He then hide behind the poll as they throw weapons at him and shaking the platform trying to knock him down.

Gurads: **_Rip him open, take it back guys!_**

Toby: **_I can take a hint,_**

**_gotta face the facts_**

He drop down as Monkey grab him as they swing in the window.

**_You're my only friend, Monkey._**

As then, he was in the room with three girls name Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi.

Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi: **_Who! Oh,_**

**_It's sad Tobio's hit the bottom_**

Monkey saw fruits as he shove them in his mouth.

**_He's become a one-man rise in crime!_**

Kodachi spin Toby with her ribbons and bump into a woman name Nodoka who glares at him as she's holding a broom.

Nodoka: **_I'd blame parents,_**

**_except he hasn't got 'em!_**

She swing as Toby duck from her broom.

Toby: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!_**

**_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_**

As Ukyo push him out the window as he and Monkey bounce away.

**_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_**

The peoples are watching the muscle man name Zangief flexing his muscle to the crowds, as Eggman and the others searching for him.

**_One skip ahead of my doom_**

Toby was behind Zangief coby him, as he made the wrong move he walk away.

**_Next time gonna use a nom de plume._**

"THERE HE IS!" Eggman saw him as the gurads bump each others.

**_One jump ahead of the hitmen_**

Toby hop on the sheeps each as he saw them moving them away.

**_One hit ahead of the flock_**

**_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._**

He run and jump over the man sleeping on the needle bed, as Eggman and Jasper jump over but Horace can't as he land him and got hurt. As now Monkey has all the jewels he stole.

Gary: **_Stop, thief!_**

A man name Moe grab the neckless that Monkey wears, nearly choke him.

Moe: **_Vandal!_**

Toby: **_Monkey!_**

He grab him as they wreck the neckless off.

May: **_Scandal!_**

He ran as he's trap by the gaurds.

Toby: **_Let's not be too hasty!_**

As then, a door open as the ugly fat lady name Alvida smile at Toby as Monkey dashed off and she pick him up to her arms.

Alvida: **_Still I think he's rather tasty!_**

Toby was gross out as he got off and right by to the gaurds.

Toby: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

**_Otherwise we'd get along!_**

"WRONG!" They jump at him, as dust was cleared off as they were hurting their self, Eggman look and saw Toby and Monkey sneaking right under the vases.

"GET HIM!" They got it off and ran from them, they hop on the man walking on hot pit, as Eggman and the others ran across as their burning their foots, Toby ran pass someone who is putting sword down his throat.

As now Monkey hop and grab the sword out nearly choked him, and gone right to the gaurds as their scare but Eggman.

"He's got a sword!" James shouts with Flip and Puggsy.

Eggman is mad at them "You idiot" He grab his sword "We've ALL got swords!" The gaurds got out their swords. As Monkey put it down with a nervous smile and hop on Toby's shoulder as they saw them running after him, he stop and saw another gaurds coming, as then he climb up the rope that the man was doing the tricks of music as all of them crash and knocked each others.

He jump over the wall and ran as he was trapped by the gaurds.

Toby: **_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!_**

Jasper, Horace and James: **_Vandal!_**

Toby: **_One hop ahead of the hump!_**

Wario, Vegta and Waluigi: **_Street rat!_**

Toby: **_One__ trick ahead of disaster_**

Monkey ran upstair only Eggman, Flip and Puggsy block them.

Eggman, Flip and Puggsy: **_Scoundrel!_**

Toby: **_They're quick, but I'm much faster!_**

He ran and grab Monkey dodging their swings.

Eggman, Flip and Puggsy: **_Take that!_**

He grab the carpet and by the window.

Toby: **_Here goes,_**

**_Better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin'_**

**_All I gotta do is jump!_**

He jump down with a carpet and Monkey on his shoulder as the gaurds drop down, they hug in fear and gone right down and crashes in the cart wth a sign 'Crazy Heinz's Discount Fertilizer'.

Toby hold on the carpet for a slow land, and got away with the bread, him and Monkey high five "And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" He tear it in two to eat "All right!" He was about to bite, but he saw two kids going through the garbage for food. One girl is Dora and a boy is Scooter, they saw him and hide.

Toby don't know about, he look at the half bread with sad face and look at Monkey, "Uh-oh!" he frown and took a bite, the kids were hungery as Toby though of it, he smile and stand up and walk to them.

Dora pull Scooter back, but all Toby did is give them the half "Here, go on, take it."

She takes it, Toby rub her head making her giggle, her and Scooter smile as Toby walk away, Monkey watch him and look at the other half, he gulp it and feeling guilty. Dora and Scooter is eating half bread, as Monkey hand them the other half, she takes it and pat Monkey on the head, they laughs as Monkey play around.

As they heard something, Monkey and the kids look and saw Toby walk to the crowds and Monkey follow and hop on his shoulder, they look through as they saw a teenages boy as he's 17 years old, he has black shirt with a nuclear symbol, he has blue pants, and a blue jacket,and has hair that look like fire, he's Johnny Test, riding on a horse and heading to the palace.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." A person name Thomes Light.

"Another suitor for the princess." Danzo muttered.

Toby then saw Dora chasing Scooter as she grab him right front of Johnny's horse and startling it.

"Get out of my way, you filthy brat!" Johnny shouts and brings up his whip to attack the children.

Only then Toby came caught it with his arm "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." He throw the whip at him and making him mad.

"Oh! I teach you some manners!" He kick him to the mud puddle, getting the people laughs at him.

Toby glares at him saying "Look at that, Monkey. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

He stop as the horse is mad as Johnny glares at him "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat," Toby felt rage going in as he ran after him "You'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." As now the gate close as Toby look up as he's mad at Johnny.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." He scratch his head to prove, he sigh "Come on, Monkey. Let's go home." He walk with Monkey to home.

Later that, he's walking home with Monkey on his shoulder, as he sing.

Toby: **_Riffraff, street rat._**

**_I don't buy that._**

**_If only they'd look closer_**

**_Would they see a poor boy?_**

**_No siree._**

As the night come, him and Monkey are home, Monkey jump off and on the pillow to sleep, he lays down to sleep.

**_They'd find out, there's so much more to me._**

he move the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. He sat down looking at the palace.

"Someday, Monkey, things are gonna change." He turn as Monkey is sleeping "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." He look back at the palace, as he will be rich and live in the palace.

* * *

**Not bad isn't, the next chapter will come folks, and hope you like it. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Princess Zoran

At the palace in the morning day, inside the palace at the door, it burst open as Johnny test storm off as he's mad "I've never been so insulted!" As by the door is the man, has a white suit, he has big nose, and has white hair, he's Professor Ochanomizu the sultan of theMetrobah. He saw him leaving.

"Oh, Prince Johnny. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Ochanomizu asks.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Johnny said as Ochan saw his pants ripped as he's gone.

He then know who did this "Oh, Zoran." He ran outside at the garden, at the fountain, was a robot girl none as she's 16 years old, she has pink dress, a shoes and has beautiful hair, her name is Zoran.

"Zoran! Zoran!" He said as he walk as he's been block by a big dog, his fur is white, as he's Akamaru, Zoran's pet, he has Johnny's undershorts in his mouth. Ochan jumped when he block him "Oh Confound it, Akamaru!" He grab it and pull as it rip off and Akamaru walk to Zoran, Ochan look at it and frown "So, this is why Prince Johnny stormed out!"

"Oh, father. Akamaru was just playing with him, weren't you Akamaru." She rub around his neck "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Johnny, weren't you?" She giggles and cuddles with Akamaru, she then saw Ochan's face as he's angry "Ahem."

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call." Ochan said as she got up and walk to the bird cages "The law says you."

"Must be married to a prince." Both of them said as she know the law. "By your next birthday." He said.

"The law is wrong." She said as she open the cage.

"You've only got three more days!" Ochan shouts as he's nervous.

"Father, I hate being forced into this." She take the dove in her hands "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." She pet it.

"Zoran, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever," He take a dove from her and she walk back to the fountain "And I just want to make sure you're taken care of," He put it back in the cage "Provided for."

"Please, Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." She sit at the fountain "I've never had any real friends." She pet one of the fishs as Akamaru look up and barks "Except you, Akamaru." He lay back down asleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Zoran, you're a princess." Ochan protected as she frown.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess." She splash water.

"Oooohhh!" He groan in fury and walk in as he said to Akamaru "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" He walk in the palace as Akamaru was confuse.

Zoran cross her arms, see then walk to the cage and open them as the doves flys away, she watch them leaving here.

Inside the room, Ochan walk to the model of the Metrobah "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." He spin the un on the palce, as then. A shadow appares as Ochan gasp as he look, he sigh in relief "Ah, Dr Weil. my most trusted advisor." Yes, it's Dr Weil, with Meowth on his shoulder and he's holding a staff with an orb on top in his hand "I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

Dr Weil bow to him "My life is but to serve you, my lord."

"It's this suitor business." He frown as he told him "Zoran refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end."

Meowth heard that and chuckles "Heh heh, wit's-end. That's a good one."

He saw him and grab out poke-food as Meowth saw it and didn't like it "Have a poke-food Meowth." He shove it in his mouth.

Weil chuckles as Meowth tries to eat and swallow but can't "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb Pokemons." He said as Meowth glares at him.

He clear his throat and said "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you." He said.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Weil said as Ochan has a blue diamond on his ring.

"Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." He said.

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." Weil said as he turn to his staff to Ochan as the orb began to glow red, right to his eyes, as he's hypnosis him "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine." Ochan repeat of Weil said.

"The Diamond?" He asks for it.

"Here, Dr Weil. Whatever you need will be fine." He remove the ring and hand it to Weil as he snatch it.

"You are most gracious, my liege." He smiled as he push him to the table "Now run along and play with your little toys."

Ochan said as he's still hypnosis "Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

He float out as when they're out, he roll his eyes and Meowth spit out in disgust and get mad "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting Poke-food, I'l cut that big nose to pieces!" Weil pull the rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself, Meowth." He said as he's heading upstairs to the chambers.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Meowth shouts in anger.

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated big nose." He said.

"And then I stuff the poke-foods down his throat! Ha ha!" He laughs as Weil shut the door.

Later at night, in the garden. Zoran was wearing a disguise so she can't be discovered, when she climb the tree, something grab her by the cloak, she turn and see Akamru tugged as he can't let her go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Akamaru." She got on her knee "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." she hug him, as she climb up as Akamaru help her up, and when on the wall she said "Good bye!" As she over the wall, as Akamru lay down, whine and whimper. As he's gonna miss Zoran.

* * *

**well, looks like Zoran has left the palace, and see Toby and Zoran shall meet folks, Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tobio and Zoran

Morning in Metrobah, at the street, Toby and Monkey are on top of the awning of a fruit stand. Their about to get breakfast. He turn to Monkey and said "Okay, Monkey. Go!"

He nodded and dip over the edge as he look and see a dog name Joe Chin, selling melons as he said to the psssing crowds "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." As now Monkey grab one melon as he's hanging with his tails, as making noise gets his attention as now Joe turn and saw him taking it "Hey, What are you doing? Get your paws off that!"

"Blah blah blah!" Monkey mocking him as Joe is angry.

"Why, you!" He put it down and getting it back from Monkey "Get away from here, you filthy ape!" As then, Toby grab one before Joe put one back, he saw one missing as he turn to Monkey saying "What the?" He was confuse.

"Bye bye!" he now zip back up with Toby.

"Nice goin' Monkey." He crack it in too and give one to Monkey "Breakfast is served." As now they began to eat.

Meanwhile. Zoran was walking in the streets, looking around here as people selling stuffs. "Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." Jake long said to her, as she walk by.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Apu said in hyper mode.

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." Mario show her the gold necklace.

As then when she walk by, a sailor name Popeye selling fish which startling her "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

She back away "I don't think so." She then bump into a fire bender name Zuko doing a fire eating as she make him swallow the whole thing, he cough smoke as he's choking.

"Oh, excuse me." Zoran said as when Zuko gulp it, he belches fire from his mouth. She jumped as her hood fell off, he tap his chest.

Toby look over as he heard the noise, as he saw Zoran "I'm really very sorry." She walk away.

Toby was awes as he felt in love "Wow." Zoran pull her hood back and continue walking, Monkey was confuse and when to him.

"Uh oh. Hello? Hello?" Monkey wave his hand over his face.

They look down as Zoran saw a boy name Young Link, reaching for apple as she walk asking "Oh, you must be hungry." She said as she give him one "Here you go." Young Link run off as a devil name Red Guy saw that and glares at her.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." He said as she turn with a look.

"Pay?" She asks

He grab her arm saying "No one steals from my CART!" He shouts.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." She said.

"THIEF!" He yelled in anger. Toby and Monkey saw that as he must do something.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." She begged as Red Guy got his sword and place her hand.

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING!?" He was about to chop off as she watch in horror.

"No, no please!"

As then he swing but, stopped by Toby "Whoa! Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her." He shake his hand which confuse Red guy, he turn to Zoran and take her "I've been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing?" Zoran whisper to him.

"Just play along." Toby whisper back to her.

As Red guy ask him "Do you, know this girl?"

He sigh in sadness saying "Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy." He said as Zoran was shock, Red guy pull him by the shirt saying.

"She said she knows the Sultan!" Red guy shouts.

He chuckle saying "She thinks the Monkey is the Sultan."

Monkey was picking pockets, as he stop and holding his tail as he almost been seen, Zoran know what he meant and play along bowing "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?"

Monkey saw that and saying "Well, blah blah blah blah." He pat Zoran on her head.

Red guy was shock as Toby asks "Tragic, isn't it?" He pick up the apple with his foot and give it to him as a reward "But, no harm done." He walk to her "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor."

He walk with her as she said to the camel, still playing the act "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not that one." He said and calling Monkey "Come on, Sultan."

Monkey as he has full on stuff in the beg and bow "blah blah blah blah." which he accidentally dump most of the stuff, he shriek. As Toby and Zoran saw him.

Red guy saw that "Huh? What is it?" Monkey pick them up and ran off with Toby and Zoran "Come back here, you little thieves!" As then their already gone.

Meanwhile in Dr Weil's lab, Meowth was running on a on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing. He huffing and then puffing asking him "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Meowth. Faster!" He ordered him as he place Ochan's ring on the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Meowth said as he keep running and running as the lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. And now, the sands began to to swirl.

Weil smirks and said "Ah, sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." He look at the bottom and saw Toby climbing with Zoran "Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

Meowth was shocks and out of his mind screaming "THAT'S HIM?!" He let go of it asking "That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" just then, his tail caught on it as he scream and spinning aorund the gears as it shocking him real fast.

"Let's have Eggman and the guards extend him an invitation to the palace," He said as Meowth was shoot out past by him and slam into the wall upside down "shall we?"

As now, Meowth's body was black as he's been burn up by the gears "Swell." He cough out smoke and fell down the ground, as Dr Weil laughs in hideously as he finally found the diamond in the rough.

* * *

**Wow, that's really burn up Meowth on that. And now, Toby and Zoran has met and you folks have enjoy it. The next chapter will come. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Toby's arrested

At the roof, Toby reach up as he help Zoran up "Almost there." when she was on top, she trip and fell on Toby's arms, she and Toby look each over on the eyes, she then stand there with a blush in her face.

"I want to thank you for stopping that devil." She said as she still blushing.

"Uh, forget it." He grab the pole as Monkey hop on his shoulder as he's holding apples "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He ran and pole vaults to the next building.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He said as he look at her with a love look, Zoran give him a look with a smile as he said "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Metrobah can be." He place the plank to the another building to get Zoran walk over, as then, Zoran she vaults him as he look back, Zoran was here as she smile at him.

"I'm a fast learner." She throw him the pole as Monkey's jaw drop in surprise.

Toby smile and hand it to Monkey as making him drop the apples, he glares at Toby as he said "Right. C'mon, this way." He walk with Zoran follows.

They walk inside the roof of a building, as dodging the planks "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful."

Zoran look around as she asks "Is this where you live?"

"Yep. Just me and Monkey. Come and go as we please." Toby said.

"That's sound Fabulous." She said.

"Well, it's not much," He pull the curtain and see the palace "But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Zoran saw it and turn to sad, she sat down "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." He said.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." She said in annoying tone.

"It's better than here." He said as he took the apple from Monkey who tries eating and he glares at him "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." She said.

"Sometimes you feel so..." He said.

"You're just.." She said.

"Trapped." They said in unison, they look at each others. Zoran smile at him.

Toby clear his throat and takes the other apple from Monkey "So, where're you from?" He roll it to his arm and to Zoran as she caught it.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." She said.

He bite the apple and give it to Monkey "Really? How come?" He walk and sit beside her.

Monkey is mad "Why you!" He was about to throw it at him, but smirks and drop it, he sneak to Zoran.

"My father's forcing me to get married." She said as Toby was shock.

"Oh. That's...that's awful." He said, as Monkey was to steal the apple until Toby spotted him "Monkey!"

Monkey when up and chattering and cursing as Zoran can't understand him "What?"

"Monkey says that, uh, that's not fair." He said.

"What?" Monkey made that face and confuse.

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"And does Monkey have anything else to say?" She asks.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." He said as Monkey turn around all annoying "Oh, boy!"

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." She said.

As they were getting closer and closer, to kiss, as someone shouts "Here you are!" They turn and saw the guards as Wario the one who shouts.

"They're after me!" Both of them said as they look each others "They're after you?" The gaurds was coming in as Zoran is scare as she know who sent them.

"My father must have sent them." She said as Toby by the roof.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"What?" She ask in confuse.

"Do you trust me?" He hold out his hand.

Zoran not sure, but she takes his hand "Yes."

"Then jump!" They both jump with Monkey on his shoulder, they fell through and land on a pile of salt, they got up and ran as Toby bump into Eggman as he grab his neck with a smirks.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" He asks as a bucket jam in his head by Monkey, again. Toby elbow his guts and run.

"Run!" They both run as they were block by more guards as it Flip, Puggsy, Jasper and Horace. "Go! Get out of here!" He said to her.

Eggman grab Monkey's tail and got the bucket off as he throw him in the vase, he then grab Toby by the shirt "It's the dungeon for you, boy." He throw him to the gaurds as they grab him hold.

"Hey, get off of me!" He shouts.

Zoran run to Eggman and hits him saying "Let go of him."

Eggman laughs "Lookie here men." He push her away to the ground "A street mouse."

Toby tries to break free but no good. Zoran stand up with a glares "Unhand him," She took off the hood "By order of the princess."

They look as they were shocks as they bow and forcing Toby to bow as Eggman said "Princess Zoran."

"The princess?" Toby was shock and didn't know Zoran is the princess.

"The princess?" Monkey peak out the vase and was shock too.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Eggman asks. As Toby was confuse of this.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" Zoran ordered Eggman.

"Well, I would, princess, but, that is, my orders come from Dr Weil. You'll have to take it up with him." He bow to her and leave, taking Toby to the dungeon.

"Believe me, I will." She said with a angry look.

In the palace, Weil look around as he exit the secret chamber and shut it as someone call him "Weil!" He look, it was Zoran coming.

"Oh, uh, princess." He turn quickly, as when Meowth walking out with a humming, Weil shut it and got Meowth stuck as he yelp in pain.

"Awk! Weil, I'm stuck!" He said.

"How may I be of service to you?" He bow and stand by the door, hiding it from her.

"Eggman and his guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." She said.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Metrobah. The boy was a criminal." He said.

"What was his crime?" She asks.

"I can't breathe, Weil!" Meowth said.

"Why," He got both his arms behind him "Kidnapping the princess, of course." He said as he press a butten in his wrist as a boxing fist came down from the botten as Meowth must have airs.

"Weil if you could just..." As then a boxing fist punch him back in and shut it with a yell in pain "YEOOW! THAT'S HURT!"

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" She said.

Weil was so shock, not really. He float away with a shocking face "Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

Zoran was confuse "What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." He said.

"What sentence?" She asks.

Weil said to her with a sinister tone. "Death." Zoran gasp in horror "By beheading."

"No!" She sits down all shocking in horror.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess." He said as he place both his hands on her shoulder.

Zoran shake them off and glares at him "How could you?" She run out of the room crying.

Meowth, of course, open the door, and holding it as he made it out, he breath in and out as he hop on his shoulder and breath as he hold on, he breath in and then, talk normel "So, how did it go?" He asks him.

"I think she took it, rather well." They both look at the door with a sinister smile.

Outside the garden at night, Zoran is crying at the fountain, as now, Akamaru saw her and walk to her, he rub against her arm as she look up "It's all my fault, Akamaru." She wipe the tears off her eyes "I didn't even know his name." She hug him as Akamaru was sad and sorry for Zoran.

* * *

**Toby is now captured and sent to dungeon, what could happen to Toby, and what's Weil up too? Don't worry, the next chapter will come. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cave of Wonder

At the dungeon on tonight, as we go all the way down, we see Toby as his chained against the wall. Even then, Toby couldn't believe of Zoran "She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." He low his head as he heard someone calling him.

"Yoo-hoo! Toby?" He look up at the window, Monkey was there "Hello!"

"Monkey, Down here!" He now climb down to Toby "Hey, c'mon help me outta these."

Monkey stop and frown as he chattering wildly, he drop to the ground and rub his fur and acted like Zoran, mocking of the princess.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." He said as Monkey hop on his shoulder and take out a tool from his cap with an annoying face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Don't worry, Monkey. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince,"While then, Monkey unlocked them and free Toby "She deserves it." Monkey hop off of him.

"Ta-Da!" Monkey saw his head low as he put it away.

"I'm a...I'm a fool." He said while rubbing his wrists.

He then heard someone talking "You're only a fool if you give up, boy." He and Monkey turn and saw an old man with an beard, wearing a cloak around his him, an stick, and his low half body is robotic legs.

Toby and Monkey never seen him before "Who are you?"

He walk with an stick as he said "A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more."

"I'm listening." Toby said.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." He reach in his cloak and show him the whole hands of rubys, Toby and Monkey were awes, as he put them away "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

He said as Meowth's head stick out as he's sweating "Weil, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" The old man was Dr Weil in the old man disguise, he wrack him back in.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry..." Toby said but Weil stop him saying "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." he grins as showing his ugly mouths as he chuckles.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" He asks.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." Weil said as he walk over the wall.

"Ah, one problem." He said "It's out there, we're in here."

But Weil told him "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem." He use his stick and push it open as it's the hidden exit "So, do we have a deal?" He hold out his hand, Toby look at Monkey as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, hmm."

Meanwhile, out at the desert of the storming night, Toby was leading the horse as Weil who is on it and Monkey on his shoulder, as then they made it as the tiger head of the Cave of Wonder was here, as it's spoke as it's surprise Toby and Monkey "_Who disturbs my slumber?_"

Toby look at it all awes as he is brave as he answered "It is I, Tobio Tenma."

The Tiger look at him and spoked "_Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp._" He open his mouth as stairs at there.

"Remember, boy" Toby and Monkey look at Weil and he said "First fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward."

He look at Monkey who hide in his shirt "C'mon, Monkey." He now, step in and walking down the stair, it was a long way stair, as he made it and see the open. He walk through, as he saw something awes, inside was filled with treasures. "Would ya look at that!"

"Uh oh!" Monkey too scare to move and look.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" He said as when Monkey saw it, he jump out and bolt to the treasure as Toby shouts "MONKEY!" He stop in mid air as he drop on the rug as Toby told him "Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp." He walk to find it as Monkey pout, and he follow him.

Just then, a rug was standing up, it was a Magic carpet, it float over and following them, as then, Monkey has a feeling something following them, "Huh?" he turn and all he can see is a carpet laying on the ground, he turn back and keep going, but the Carpet float against following them, as he quickly turn as he saw a roll up carpet leaning, he turn back and follow Toby, as he pull his pant leg "Toby! Toby!" he was telling him what's follow them.

"Monkey, will ya knock it off?" He said in annoying tone as he keep going.

Monkey frown and follow him, while them Carpet unroll himself, and tip-toe to Monkey, and float over and poke him making him turn, and pull his tail making him go karate stance as he go annoying on his face, A Carpet grab his cap and put it on and Monkey sits down thinking what's following him. As then, Carpet wave at him as when Monkey finally look, he screeches as Carpet floated away as Monkey tackles on Toby's back and making him look.

"MONKEY! What are you, Crazy?!" Toby shouts as Monkey grab his head and look, as he saw the Carpet peaking out from the treasures.

Toby was awes "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Carpet come out, as he pick up Monkey's cap and swipe off dusts as he walk to give Monkey his cap back, as Monkey screeches and hop on Toby's shoulder "Take it easy, Monkey. He's not gonna bite." Carpet give him the cap "Thanks." He takes it and hand it to Monkey, he takes it and put it on, and shakes his fist at Carpet screeches at it, Carpet was hurt as he slowly walking away very sad.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." Toby said as Carpet stop as he's excited, it's flies around them and stop in front of them "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Carpet wave as he knows and flies there "I think he knows where it is." He run after him with Monkey on his shoulder.

While then, it's was a long cave to go. And now, Carpet point up there as they have found it, as it surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Toby climb down to the rock as he turn to Monkey as he told him "Wait here!" He hop and going.

"Oh. Huh?" He pout with a frown on his face, as when he turn, he just saw a golden monkey, as he's holding on it paw is a giant ruby, Monkey is hypnotically drawn to it.

Toby hop over the rocks each and made it, he now climb up the stairs to the top, Carpet then didn't see Monkey and not sure where, them he saw Monkey walking to the ruby as he was shocks, And now Toby is on the top, as he walk to it. Carpet grab Monkey's tail from grabbing the ruby.

As now, Toby pick up a golden lamp, it was a Magic Lamp, Toby said "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to..." He turn as he look down and saw Monkey break free of Carpet's hold and lunge toward the ruby "MONKEY! NO!"

As when Monkey grab the ruby, a scream in fury was heard "_INFIDELS!_" It was the Tiger that screams, Monkey heard and was scare "Uh oh."

Toby look around as the cave said in fury tone "_You have touched the forbidden treasure._"

Monkey place it back with a nervous smile, as then, the ruby and the shrine melt into lava as Monkey saw it in fear "NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" The top has burst up in flames as Toby climb down as all the cave shaking up, Monkey ran over Carpet making him roll up very crazy, When Toby, when down, something is wrong, they flatten into a ramp, making him slide down and until he flies into the air. The water has turn to lave, and Toby falling to his doom, until Carpet came and recuse Toby as he flies around, Monkey then was trap, he saw the rocks exploding into lava.

Toby saw him as Carpet flies down to recuse, Monkey saw him as he almost to the last, and one behind him, as now Toby recuse Monkey as the last rick explode. They look back, the lava rise up and heading towards them "Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" They flies out fast, they race back through the caves dodging walls, and when Toby saw the big one coming at him, he dodges it as Monkey holding his head covering his eyes "Monkey! this is no time to panic!" He got him off as he gasp and saw that they're flying into a wall "Start panicking."

They dive down as then they when through another cave. And by then, the lava drops and got everything explode, turning everywhere into lavas, They dodge all the flares up treasures, as then a flares turn to hands to grab them it's explode, meanwhile outside, Weil saw the Cave roaring and growling in fury and almost closing up., he walk to the mouth. As them, they heading to the exit. until a boulder drop on Carpet as Toby and Monkey fly over to the broke stari as he roll and grab on in time from dropping, Carpet was drop down trap under the boulder.

Toby tries to climb but can't, he saw Weil as he's holding out his hand "Help me out!"

"Throw me the lamp!" Weil shouts.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!" He shouts.

"First give me the lamp!"

Toby take out the lamp and reach out, as when Weil grab it from him, he laughs in madness and held it above his head "Ha ha ha ha! YES! AT LAST! Ha ha ha ha!" He put it in his cloak as he saw Monkey pulling Toby up with his stick, as he kick him away and grab his wrist as it confuse him.

"What are you doing?" Toby asks.

"Giving you your reward." He said as he said with his normel voice "Your eternal reward." He grab out his dagger as Toby watch in horror that he's gonna stab him, just then Monkey came and bites his arm making him yelled in pain as he let go of Toby falling, he glares at Monkey and throw him down with Toby, they falling down to their death, but then, Carpet got out of the boulder flies up to save them, and when Toby got hits hard as he's unconscious, he and Monkey got saved by Carpet and lower down to safe.

As now the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. As it shall never rise up again. Dr Weil saw it, he chuckles "It's mine." He throw away the beard and stand up "It's all mine!" He reach in his cloak pocket for the lamp as then "I!" He look in the pocket, seeing what's going on "Where is it? No." He then realize something as he drop on his knees screaming "NO!" The lamp he got was underground, as he'll never have the lamp again.

* * *

**Tough luck for Dr Weil, as now Toby and Monkey are trap underground, what will happen to them? And what happen to the Lamp Weil had? The next chapter will come folks, (Read and Review)**


	7. Chapter 7 Never had a Friend like me

Later at night in the palace of Metrobah, in Zoran's bedroom, she's sitting on her bed with Akamaru, as then, Professor Ochanomizu walk in and saw her as he said "Zoran? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?" He walk to her as she turn to him all crying.

"Dr Weil...has...done something... terrible." She said in sad tone.

"There, there, there, my child," He sits beside her. "We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

Meanwhile at the underground cave, Toby was still unconscious and laying on Carpet, Monkey hop on him trying to wake him up "Oh, oh. Toby? Wake up. Toby."

Carpet lifted Toby up as he slowly waking up, Toby look around "Oh, my head." He look up and see the entrance sealed in. "We're trapped." he turn to rage that the old man he met betrayed him, he shakes his fist "That two faced son-of-a-jackal!" He then calm down and low his head "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Monkey smirks as he pull out the Magic Lamp, Monkey has sneak take it from Weil "Aha!"

Toby smiled at him "Why, you hairy little thief!" He takes it from him and look at it "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." He rub it to see, until then, the lamp glows and hearing come laughing in it as it's shoots out fireworks, Monkey and Carpet ran as it's shoots another fireworks, Carpet take Monkey to take cover they look at Toby hold on the lamp as smokes came out the lamp and heard a shouts.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" When someone was out he snapped as he's holding his neck "OY!" It was a yellow man with white shirt, blue pants and his head it buld, he is, Homer J Simpson! "Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" he pick up Toby and hang him up "Hang on a second!" He pull up his head and shouting "WHHAAAAAAAOOOOOOH! When he turn it around he slam it down with a smile "WOW! Does it feel good to be outta there!" He use his low body end of himself as a microphone.

Monkey and Carpet got Toby down as Homer said "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He point his mic at Toby's face "What's your name?"

"Uh, Tobio Tenma?" He said.

"Tobio Tenma!" Homer said as sign lights appears with his name on it "Hello Mr Tenma. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Toby' Or maybe just 'Tenma?' Or how bout 'Tobba'" He change into suit holding a stick "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Tobba!'" He rab and drop it quickly change into dog and pick it up with his mouth.

Toby shake his head in confuse "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" He then poofs smokes and change back making Monkey jump on Toby all scare, Homer laughs and said "Oh, sorry Cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur!" He said as he then saw Carpet and smiled "Yo, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yeah! Yoyo!" He and Carpet high fives each others, as then Homer look at them and said "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He look at his belly guts "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger." He life up his gut and when to the side as his belly drop "Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

Toby stop him saying "Wait, Wait a minute! I'm...your master?"

Homer slap a diploma in Toby's hand and a mortarboard on his head "That's right! He can be taught!" He cross his arms asking "What would you wish of me?" He change into Arnold Schwarzenegger "The ever impressive," And change as he's trying to get out of the cube "The long contained!" He got out and got out the dummy of himself "Often imitated." He toss it away "But never duplicated!" He ran around as all the Homers saying "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated!"

A spotlight on the real Homer as he shouts out "Homer J Simpson! Genie! Of! The Lamp!" As now he change into Ed Sullivan "Right here direct from the lamp," He said getting the fans clapping to him "Right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

Toby was awes and stop him "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wish fulfillment?"

Homer held out his three fingers "Three wishes to be exact." He frown as he told him "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He change into Turns into a slot machine," That's it!" his arm pulls down and three Homers appear in the windows "Three!"

As three came out with caballeros saying each time "Uno, dos, tres."

He then change to Groucho Marx walking by him saying "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." He said as the duck appears with a sign said 'Refunds' Toby chuckles and whisper to Monkey.

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

Homer turn to him saying "Master!" As now music was heard as he float up "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate," He now lighted up to bright yellow "Whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He spin and when to Toby as now, he begin to sing.

Homer: **_Well Mr Cartoon had them forty thieves_**

He pull out the thieves and surrounded Toby.

**_Buddyjack had a thousand tales_**

**_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve!_**

He got his giant arms out from Toby's shirts.

**_You got a brand of magic never fails!_**

he knocked them away as it change to the boxing ring as Homer rub his shoulder and Monkey fan him wiht Carpet.

**_You got some power in your corner now_**

**_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_**

He change into a firework and lighten him up as he blast off.

**_You got some punch, pizzazz! yahoo and how_**

He appears from the lamp as he make Toby rub it.

**_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_**

**_And I'll say_**

The smoke blast out as he appears with his arm crossed.

**_Mister Tenma sir_**

**_What will your pleasure be?_**

He got the table appears to Toby and Monkey and Carpet with the meun, and change into a waiter.

**_Let me take your order, jot it down_**

He zap the note pad as he's writing.

**_You ain't never had a friend like me_**

**_Ha Ha Ha!_**

He elbow Carpet and make the plate appears and open up. As chicken was there.

**_Life is your restaurant_**

**_And I'm your maitre' d!_**

The chicken was change to Homer's head, and appears making his ear grow bigger.

**_C'mon whisper what it is you want_**

He then split himself into four Homers.

**_You ain't never had a friend like me._**

They now give him a shave, haircut and manicure.

**_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_**

As then, Toby appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by Monkey and Carpet.

**_You're the boss, the king, the shah!_**

**_Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish_**

**_How about a little more Baklava?_**

Homer then take out the box and letting out lots and lots of Baklava.

**_Try some of column 'A'_**

He on top of them and drop from column A to column B.

**_Try all of column 'B'_**

He then fell way down and land on the pillow as Homer held on it.

**_I'm in the mood to help you dude_**

**_You ain't never had a friend like me_**

He open his mouth letting his tongue and turn into stairs as Homer came out wearing a white magician as he dance and two gaint hands of Homer's as he dance with them as the end, they squish him into nothing.

Homer appears and holding his head in his hand.

**_Can your friends do this?_**

He juggles them aorund.

**_Do your friends do that?_**

He toss them as Toby did a cool tricks of juggles and toss them back to Homer.

**_Do your friends pull this_**

He pull on his slesve and spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit.

**_Out their little hat?_**

He then turn into dragon.

**_Can your friends go poof!_**

He breath out fires as they turn into three beautiful harem girls.

**_Well looky here_**

They walk to Toby who is awes seeing them.

**_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!_**

He dance as then, he tear him self in two.

**_And then make the sucker disappear?_**

As now, three harem girls disappeared, Toby turn to Homer who is small.

**_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_**

he on his knees in Toby's hands and dive down.

**_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_**

**_You got me bona fide, certified_**

He turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Toby.

**_You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!_**

**_I got a powerful urge to help you out_**

He unroll Toby out and go near him with his ear to hear.

**_So what you wish I really want to know_**

**_You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt_**

Homer pulls a whole list out of his ear and rub it in his rear like his drying himself.

**_So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_**

He whip as causing to light up as all the people bowing on their knees to Toby.

**_Mister Tobio Tenma, sir, have a wish or two or three_**

As then, the dancing harem girls reappear

**_I'm on the job, you big nabob_**

As one of em came to him as he smile, they both lean to kiss as Homer appears as Toby stop.

**_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_**

He zaps as making four dancing elephants appears and into existence.

**_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_**

He zaps with Toby holding on, as four dancing camels appears. And made a grand finale dancing number ensues.

**_You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!_**

Everywhere is firing up fireworks, as Homer dances and the elephants throw Toby up the airs, and Monkey grab every much golds here.

**_You ain't never had a friend like me!_**

Homer then, wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Ending the music, as the sign bright up saying 'APPLAUSE' as Carpet claps. Monkey look around, as he sat down and frown.

"So what'll it be, master?" Homer asks.

"Let me, get this striaght. You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Toby asks.

Homer then turn to William F. Buckley "Ah, almost." He counted his finger as he counted them many of them "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?"

Homer when to him "Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slice his head off with his finger "So don't ask." Toby grab his neck in fear "Ah, rule number two:" He put his head back in "I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Toby "You little punim, there." He then lay down with speed "Rule number three:" He then transform into a zombie "I can't bring people back from the dead." seeing him making Toby want to throw up "It's not a pretty picture," He shake Toby up "I don't like doing it!" He then poof into his normel self "Other than that, you got it!" He cover his face and await his wishs.

Toby and Monkey thinking as they got smirks of their face "Provisos? You mean limitations?" Monkey made a gross out face "On wishes?" He turn to Monkey "Some all powerful genie, can't even bring people back from the dead." He said as Homer lower his hands and see his face turn annoying of hearing what Toby just said. "I don't know, Monkey, he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here." He walk away, only then, a foot shomp on their way, it was a dark gray shoe, it was Homer's.

"Excuse me?" Homer couldn't believe what he's hearing this as he scoffed "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?!" Toby and Monkey smirks as Homer walk to them as he's mad and madder, his skin then turn red with anger "I don't think so, not right now." He shaking his finger with rage "You're gettin' your wishes, so SITDOWN!" He scream with pure anger with his eyes turn red with pure rages.

Toby and Monkey sits on Carpet as Homer zoom on it "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" He point with all the arms of his "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee!" He zoom up with Carpet and the others as then, they have burst out of the sands "Outta here!" And heading away from here for good.

* * *

**Haha! Toby and Monkey are now free with Homer on their side with the Magic Carpet, hop you like it folks. Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tobio's First Wish

Later in the palace of Metrobah, In the chamber. Zoran has told her father Ochanomizu of what Weil did, as he's very mad as he call Dr Weil, who got back his suits. With Meowth on his shoulder, He bow to him as Ochan said "Dr Weil, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service. From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Dr Weil said.

He turn to his daughter "Zoran, Weil, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?"

Dr Weil takes her hand and said "My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess."

Zoran yanks away and glares at him "At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Of her saying that, Weil chuckles a little nervous.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Zoran, getting back to this suitor business," He said as he see something missing "Zoran?" he turn and saw her leaving and ran after her "Zoran!"

When they are gone, Dr Weil frown with anger and his water in the dome was boiling red as he snarled "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" Meowth copy the words that Zoran said and growled "To think, we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives..."

"No Meowth. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished!" He then think something wosrt "Or beheaded!"

"Eeewww!" They both said as they wouldn't think about that.

Then, Meowth had an idea "Wait a minute wait a minute! Dr Weil? What if you were the chump husband?"

"WHAT?!" He snapped at him of that insult.

"Okay, Okay, you marry the princess,vall right? Then, uh, you become sultan!" Meowth said.

Dr Weil smiled of Meowth's idea and float over the throne "Marry the shrew?" He sat down the throne "I become sultan. The idea has merit!"

"Yes, merit! Yes!" He hop on Weil's staff "And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" He said as he then dive bomb down the floor as he screamed "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He smirks "Kersplat!" He smash down the floor as he laughs and Weil too.

"Meowth, I love the way your foul little mind works!" They both laughs as the plan shall not fail, even he do it without the lamp.

Meanwhile to Toby and Monkey with Homer on the carpet, they are landing in the oasis in the desert, as Homer said as he's in stewardess "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

The Carpet stop as he formed a stairway for them, Toby and Monkey get off as Homer said "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" He then quickly changes back with a smirks "Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me." Toby smirks as he said "Now about my three wishes."

Homer hold out his ears as he's hearing thinks "Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" He hold out his one finger in front of Toby.

He push his hand away and smile "Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Homer 'bout to say something, only he then jaw drops as he couldn't believe what he's hearing and did "Well, don't I feel just sheepish?" He turn into sheep while saying that, he glares at him saying "All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal." He walk as he's thinking "So, three wishes. I want them to be good." He turn to Homer who is hanging like a hammock between two trees, he asks him "What would you wish for?"

Homer was surprise "Me?" he sat down as he's really surprise "No one never asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What?" Toby asks.

"No i can't." Homer can't say it.

"Come on, tell me." Toby said.

Homer give up, as he told him, as he show him the golden cuffs "Freedom."

Toby takes out the lamp as he's surprise "You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He then, grows gigantic and shouts with loud echos "**Phenomenal! Cosmic! Powers!**" He then sucked in the lamp as Monkey open the top and both see Homer in it "Itty bitty living space."

"Oh Homer, that's terrible." Toby felt bad for him.

He then came out "But, oh, to be free. Not have to go 'Poof!' What do you need? 'Poof!' What do you need? 'Poof!' What do you need?" He said to him as he rise up "To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He then knock his head as he said "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen." He sat down on the rock "Homer J Simpson, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why Not?" Toby asks.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." Homer said, Toby then smiled.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free."

"Uh huh, right." He then turn his head to Pinocchio's with a long nose.

Toby then push it back in turning his head back "No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He hold out his hand as Homer though about it, and shake his hand.

"Well, here's hopin'. Ok, Let's make some magic!" He turn to a magician shoot out all cards, he when beside him asking "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl." Toby said.

"Eehhh!" Homer did a buzzer noise and had his chest to heart with cross through it "WRONG!" he when to him and tap his head as a reminder "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Homer. She's smart and fun and..." Toby said.

"Pretty?" Homer asks.

"Beautiful." Toby said as Homer listen "She's got these eyes that just, and this hair, wow...and her smile."

He turn to Homer as he changes into french suit and in a Parisian cafe with Monkey and Carpet "Ami. C'est l'amour."

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a." He stop as he got one "Hey, can you make me a prince?"

Homer sits down and reading a book call Royal Recipes "Let see here. Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pull out a chicken with a crown as he throw him away "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" He yank his finger out as a little crab snap his finger," D'OH!" he throw it away with a annoying face "I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A arm came out with a dagger to stab him as he scream "AAAHHH! Et tu, Brute? Nope." He push it back in and keep looking as he found one "Ah, to make a prince." He look at Toby and when to him "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Homer, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Toby has made his first wish.

"All right!" He turn to Arsenio Hall shouting "Woof woof woof woof!" He then becomes a tailor and a fashion designer. "First, that fez and shirt combo is much too third century. These patches," He spotted something in Toby's pants "What are we trying to say, beggar? No!" He rip it off and work on him "Let's work with me here." He use measurements around him as he tie on him, when he yank it down, Toby's clothes change into a prince clothes, as Homer said "OH! I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something." Toby look at the mirror and was awes wearing a prince clothes "What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy!" He clap his hands "Aqui, over here!" Monkey hide behind Carpet as Homer zap making him go.

"Uh oh!"

"Here it comes!" Homer then in the games show as Toby stands behind a podium with T on it "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Metrobah, than riding your very own brand new camel!" The door open as Monkey has transformed into a camel "Watch out, it spits!" As Monkey spits.

Homer then made something wrong "Mmm, not enough." He snap his finger turning Monkey into a fancy white horse "Sill not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" He snap his fingers repeatedly as he's turning Monkey everything and no good as he's turned back, then Homer smiled wide as he shouts "YES! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" He now zaps Monkey and transformed him into an elephant, almost under a size 46 feet.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Homer said. As Carpet was under his big foot as he slip off.

Monkey then see his reflection in a pool of water, he sceeches of the elephant, he jump on the tree as he still has his tail, then the tree naturally bends right back down, look at Toby who is awes. "Monkey, you look good." he said as Monkey was annoying.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" He fired up his magic as we see all the fireworks on the oasis, as their work to be done.

* * *

**Toby has made his first wish, and with Homer's help, their going to Metrobah and by then folks, the next chapter shall come. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Prince Tobli

At the chamber, theres a pile of toys as a tower. Ochanomizu was slowly put the last toy on top, it was perfect, as then a door slam open as Weil stormed in making all the toys drop, he turn and saw him coming with a scroll in his hand "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter."

"Yeah," Meowth hop beside him "The problem with your daughter!"

"Oh, Really?" Ochan asks.

"Right here." He unrolled the scroll as Ochan was surprised, he began to read "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.'"

Ochanomizu takes out a poke-food, and feed it to Meowth, he move away, move his mouth away as Ochan heard that and sat back and said "But Zoran hated all those suitors! How could I choose someone she hates?"

Meowth sigh in relief as Ochan quickly stuffs it in his mouth as he's annoying "Not to worry, my liege. There is more." Weil continue as Meowth spits out the poke-food in disgust and hop on Weil's shoulder "If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to..." He stop for a sec "Hmm...interesting." He smirks.

"What? Who?" Ochan asks.

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be..." He smirks "Me!"

Ochan take the scroll and read it "Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure."

Weil rolled the scroll all up "Desperate times call for desperate measures," He takes his staff and the orb started turning red as he's hypnotizes him "My lord."

"Yes...desperate measures..." He said.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Weil commend him.

"I...will order...the princess...to..." But then, the spell was broken as he's confuse "But you're so old!"

"The princess will marry me!" He move his staff closer as the orb glow brighter.

"The princess will marry..." Ochan copy of his word, only then the spell once again broken as he heard the trumpet fanfare "What? What is that? That music!" He ran to the to see, he look out and smiled as he saw the advancing parade coming "Ha ha ha. Dr Weil, you must come and see this!"

As the parade was led by Homer J Simpson, as he's the Major. He spin his flames sticks and he swing as the marching sing.

Marchers: **_Make way for Prince Tobli!_**

All the people look as they saw the parade.

Swordsmans: **_Say hey! It's Prince Tobli!_**

All the harems girls dance as Homer sings

Homer: **_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,_**

He shove his flames sticks in Zuko's mouth.

**_Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,_**

He grab Barney and Lenny and dance around with them.

**_Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!_**

Dr Weil look out with Ochan and was annoying.

**_Make way, here he comes,_**

**_Ring bells, bang the drums._**

He knocks the the pots and bangs Red Guy's guts and jump on his arms.

**_You're gonna love this guy_**

**_Prince Tobli, fabulous he, Tobli Tenabwa!_**

The girls move the fans as Tobio, known as Tobli, who is on Monkey the elephant's back as he smiled.

**_Genuflect, show some respect_**

He pull the carpet under Eggman, Flip and Puggsy making them down on their knee.

**_Down on one knee_**

Monkey lift his cap with his trucks and smiled.

**_Now try your best to stay calm_**

**_Brush up your Sunday Salaam_**

Meowth then started dancing of the music, as then Weil saw it and glares making him stop.

**_And come and meet his spectacular coterie._**

He grab one man as a wheelbarrows and gets more to Toby getting shake hands.

**_Prince Tobli, mighty is he, Tobli Tenabwa!_**

Only then, six mens drop on him who is on top of Monkey's.

**_Strong as ten regular men, definitely_**

He zaps as no one can see making Toby holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation. Homer then quickly change to old man with beside Mario.

**_He faced the galloping hordes_**

Mario was awes, he now quickly change into a kid right to Parappa and Matt with a wooden sword.

**_A hundred bad guys with swords_**

They were awes as he change behind Danny and Tommy.

**_Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Tobli!_**

Zoran heard what's going on and look out. As the chorus of mens holding the golden camels.

Chorus Mens: **_He's got seventy-five golden camels!_**

Homer appears on the screen as he's Harry "Don't they look lovely, June?" As we see the floats full of peacocks.

Chorus womens: **_Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!_**

Homer appears again as June "Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!" He got off as the people holding the giant balloon gorilla.

Homer: **_When it comes to exotic type mammals_**

He then turns to tiger to Lammy and Tails.

**_Has he got a zoo, And I'm telling you_**

And then turn to goat as they smiled.

**_It's a world class menagerie!_**

At the building, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi watchs as Homer appears as a woman.

Homer: **_Prince Tobli, Handsome is he, Tobli Tenabwa_**

Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi: **_There's no question this Tobli's alluring_**

Homer: **_That physique, how can I speak_**

Toby flix his arms as Homer zaps at him making his muscle bigger.

Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi: **_Never ordinary, never boring_**

Homer: **_Weak at the knee_**

Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi: **_Everything about the man just plain impresses_**

Homer: **_Well, get on out in that square_**

Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi: **_He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder_**

Homer: **_Adjust your veil and prepare_**

Toby blow kiss to the girls and making them but Homer faint.

Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi: **_He's about to pull my heart asunder_**

Homer: **_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Tobli!_**

Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi: **_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_**

Zoran had it and walk away with a humphs.

Chorus: **_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_**

Guard: **_He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!_**

Toby throw all the golds to the ground as all the people cames to grab them.

Chorus: **_And to view them, he charges no fee!_**

**_He's generous, so generous!_**

**_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!_**

**_Proud to work for him_**

Ochan saw them heading to the gate, as he run to the gate.

**_They bow to his whim, love serving him_**

**_They're just lousy with loyalty to Tobli! Prince Tobli_**

When he about to open, Weil came and shut it back, just then a rumble was heard, as Monkey burst in crushing Weil and Meowth at the wall.

**_Prince Tobli!_**

**_Amorous he! Tobli Tenabwa_**

Homer slide down from Monkey and when to Ochan.

**_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_**

Weil open the gate door with an angry face as he's dome was broken to pieces, and Meowth was flat as a pancake.

**_And that, good people, is why_**

He dance with Ochan as he throw him to his throne chair as he smiled.

**_He got dolled up and dropped by_**

**_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_**

**_With his bears and lions_**

**_A brass band and more_**

**_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_**

**_His birds that warble on key_**

Homer then gone inside the lamp that is under Toby's royal hat, as Carpet lifted Toby in the and flies to Ochan.

**_Make way for Prince Tobli!_**

Weil then pushed all the parade out before Carpet stop as Toby bow to him, Weil slam the gates shut with an annoying face.

Ochan claps "Splendid, absolutely marvelous."

Toby clear his throat as he said in a deep voice "Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Ochan rush to him and shake his hand.

"Prince Tobli Tenabwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He said as he move aside to meet Dr Weil who is still has his dome broke and Meowth on his shoulder "This is my royal vizier, Dr Weil. He's delighted too." When he said that, Weil is mad and annoying.

"Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Tabooboo..." He said.

"Tenabwa!" He bow his head getting the feather that is on top his royal hat, getting in Weil's nose. He push away.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to..." Weil said as Ochan look down at Carpet.

"by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." He said as Carpet tap his big nose, he look at Toby and asks "I don't suppose I might..."

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." He help him up as he hop on Carpet as Weil pin his staff on the carpet as Meowth who is holding on.

"Sire, I must advise against this..." Weil said.

"Oh, button up, Dr Weil. Learn to have a little fun." He kick it as he's flies off, and Meowth when down hitting his face and drop on his head.

Ochan flies around the chamber, as he dive down, heading to Monkey as he when under Monkey and scaring him and got him annoying, Weil float over to Toby and asks "Just where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Toby smiled as Weil did not.

"Try me." He said with a frown.

As then they duck down as Ochan flies by knocking Meowth off down, he saw him coming as he make a run for it "Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" He then jump high getting Ochan go by, he sigh in relief and wipe his forehead, as he crashes pillar, as he slide down and lay down as his head is circled by miniature Ochan riding a Carpet saying "Have a Poke-Food."

As then, Ochan flies outside and now back inside "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Dr Weil, watch this!" He now land and slide off of Carpet.

"Spectacular, your highness." Dr Weil said.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." He said as Carpet was dizzy from the flights, as he drop only Monkey save his drop using his trunks. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." He walk to Weil and whisper to him "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Zoran after all."

Dr Weil frown and whisper to him "I don't trust him, sire."

Ochan frown and said "Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Dr Weil, I'm an excellent judge of character."

Meowth then was standing and dusting himself off as he heard what Ochan said "Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...**NOT!**" As then, Zoran came in and saw them as she listen.

"Zoran will like this one!" Ochan said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Zoran!" He said as Weil appears between them.

"Your highness, no! I must intercede on Zoran's behalf." She heard him and get mad "This boy is no different than the others." Weil got near to Toby's face asking "What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Tobli Tenabwa!" He pull Weil's goatee and springs it, he fix it back "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" He said as Zoran had enough of this.

"How dare you!" They look and saw her all surprise "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She now storm out.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Tobli. Just give Zoran time to cool down." as He and Toby exit as Dr Weil watch them leave with a dark glares.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Tabooboo." He said in dark voice.

* * *

**Uh oh. I didn't like the look of Dr Weil's face. And now, the next chapter shall come to Tobio and Zoran. Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Whole New World

At the palace at night, Zoran was on her balcony. As now, at the courtyard, Toby was walking around, Homer was playing chess with Carpet and Monkey having hard time opening banana with the elephant paw "What am I going to do? Zoran won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." While then, Monkey tries to open, he then squishes it and squirts into his eye. He growl and toss it away to the pile of banana peel.

Homer can't wait anymore "So move!" Carpet did as he knock one black piece as Homer was shock that he's been beaten "Hey. That's a good move." He turn into Rodney Dangerfield "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug."

"Homer, I need help." Toby said.

Homer walk to him as Jack Nicholson "All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do you got it?" He when away as Toby was confuse "What?"

Homer wear a mortarboard as he point to the words on a blackboard "Tell her the..." He turn it around as he screamed "**TRUTH!**" Toby rush to it and swipe it away.

"No way! If Zoran found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." He put on his royal hat as it's turn into lights as Homer is.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Homer laughs as Toby turn annoying and pull the chain turning the light off, he now turn back holding his real hat.

"Listen Toby, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Homer said.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be." He take it from him and put it on "Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." He pull his cape over him and turn Homer and asked "How do I look?"

Homer think about it and can't refuse as he sigh and said very sadly "Like a prince." He watch him flies up with Carpet to the balcony.

in her room, she lays on her bed with Akamaru on her side, she sigh in sadness as Akamaru whine, as someone calling "Princess Zoran?" they look up as Akamaru growls, as she saw Toby at the balcony.

"Who's there?" She asks.

"It's me, Prince Tobli." He stop and clear his throat "Ahem" He said in deep voice "Prince Tobli Tenabwa."

Zoran look out as she glares at him "I do not want to see you." She walk back in.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." He walk only move back away from Akamaru as he growls at him.

"Just leave me alone." She said.

"Down boy." He said.

From under the balcony, Carpet is watching as Homer came asking "How's our beau doing?" Carpet answered him as he cut his neck as Homer hit his forehead as Toby is in trouble.

Zoran walk out as he saw him brush his hat to Akamaru "Good doggie, take off. Down boy." Zoran then seen him before, but what?

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" She asks.

Toby quickly take back his hat on "Uh, no, no."

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." She said.

"The marketplace?" He asks as a bee flying around him "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me." He tries to swipe the bee away "Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

"No, I guess not." She said as she was wrong.

The bee that flying around him was Homer "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything! Pick a feature!"

Toby clear his throat and said "Um, Princess Zoran?" She turn and see what he want "You're very..."

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Homer said as Toby pick the wrong word.

"Punctual!" Toby said.

"Punctual?" Zoran said in confuse.

"Sorry." Homer said.

"Beautiful." Toby said as he recovery.

"Nice recovery." Homer said.

Zoran smile and walk to him "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know."

"Yeah!" He said

"The daughter of a sultan." She said.

"I know." He chuckles.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." She said as she reach to him.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Toby was nervous.

"Warning! Warning!" Homer said with a buzzing noise.

"Right, a prince like you." He take pull his hat down and throw his cape over his head "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" She storm back.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Homer's rear on fire as he's crashing down.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" She snapped and walk away.

"What?" Toby was shock that she want him to jump off the balcony.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Homer said.

"Buzz off!" Toby said.

"Okay, fine. But remember, bee yourself!" Homer said as he buzz under his hat back in the lamp.

"Yeah, right." Toby muttered.

"What?!" Zoran heard him.

"Uh, you're right." He said as it made her confuse "You aren't just some prize to be won." Toby was disappointed as Zoran and Akamaru was confuse "You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now." He then drop off the balcony.

"NO!" Zoran shouts.

Toby's head pop up "What? What?"

Zoran was awes "How?" She walk the egde of the balcony and saw Carpet carry him "How are you doing that?"

He flies up to Zoran and told her "It's a magic carpet."

Zoran was awes of Carpet "It's lovely." It take her hand with a tassel.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." He said to her.

"Is it safe?" She asks.

"Sure." He rub behind his head and asks "Do you trust me?"

Zoran look up all surprise of that line "What?"

He hold out his hand "Do you trust me?"

She then made a shy grin and take his hand "Yes."

He help her on the Carpet as it zoom out almost knock off, she turn and saw Akamaru watching them flies away, she turn as she gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky, to Metrobah, and now, Toby begin to sing.

Toby: **_I can show you the world_**

**_Shining, shimmering, splendid._**

**_Tell me princess, now when did you last_**

Carpet take a flower while passing by.

**_Let your heart decide?_**

It give to Toby and to Zoran.

**_I can open your eyes_**

**_Take you wonder by wonder_**

**_Over, sideways, and under_**

**_On a magic carpet ride_**

It then zooms up from Metrobah.

**_A whole new world!_**

**_A new fantastic point of view_**

They watch Metrobah disappear out of sight as their above the clouds.

**_No one to tell us no_**

**_Or where to go_**

**_Or say we're only dreaming_**

They look each other as Zoran sing along.

Zoran: **_A whole new world_**

**_A dazzling place I never knew_**

**_But when I'm way up here_**

They catchs the small clouds and throw them away.

**_It's crystal clear_**

**_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_**

They circles a pillar of clouds, and away.

Toby: **_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_**

Zoran: **_Unbelievable sights_**

Their flies by the birds as one saw it and squawks in shocks.

**_Indescribable feeling_**

**_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_**

**_Through an endless diamond sky_**

As now, Carpet dive down as Zoran cover her eyes.

**_A whole new world!_**

Toby: **_Don't you dare close your eyes_**

He uncover Zoran's hand and look down.

Zoran: **_An hundred thousand things to see_**

They flies over the boats by the waters.

Toby: **_Hold your breath, it gets better!_**

They then flies over the Great Pyramids.

Zoran: **_I'm like a shooting star,_**

**_I've come so far_**

They wave to the worker who is working on the nose as he saw them with shocks and breaks off the front section of the nose.

**_I can't go back to where I used to be!_**

Toby: **_A whole new world!_**

Zoran: **_Every turn a surprise_**

Toby: **_With new horizons to pursue_**

Zoran: **_Every moment, red-letter_**

They now flies by the wild horse as she pet one of them.

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere_**

**_There's time to spare_**

**_Let me share this whole new world with you_**

He grab the apple and give it to Zoran as she smiled.

Toby: **_A whole new world_**

Zoran: **_A whole new world_**

They flies over the rivers.

Toby: **_That's where we'll be_**

Zoran: **_That's where we'll be_**

She touch the waters as she and Toby look at the waters.

Toby: **_A thrilling chase_**

Zoran: **_A wondrous place_**

Both: **_For you and me!_**

Carpet hover on the waters with Toby and Zoran. As then, Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.

"It's all so magical" Zoran said.

"Yeah." Toby said.

Zoran smirks as she said "It's a shame Monkey had to miss this."

"Nah, He hates fireworks." Toby said as Carpet look up realizing what is happening as he smack it head. "He doesn't really like flying either." Toby realize what he said "Uh. That is...oh no!" Toby was busted.

Zoran take his hat off and frown "You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?"

"Zoran, I'm sorry." Toby said as he felt so dumb.

"Did you think I was stupid?" She asks.

"No!" Toby said.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" She asks as she throw his hat back at him.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." He tries to say to him but no use.

"Who are you?" She ask as she glares at him "Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" He look at Carpet as he wave at him, Toby must think fast "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." He put on his hat as Carpet lays down in defeat "But I really am a prince!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asks in confuse.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" He asks as he lean to her.

"Not that strange." She said. Carpet watch the lovebird sitting together.

* * *

**Suchs couples are they? And now Toby has show her the world and become lovers, the next chapter will come folks. Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayal of Dr Weil

At the palace, Carpet flies to Zoran's balcony as she hop off and look at Toby "Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess." Toby said.

Both of them slowly lean to kiss, as Carpet help but life him as they now kiss, Zoran now walk to her room, she give one last look at Toby with a smile and walk through the curtain. As for Toby, he smiled.

"Yes!" He drop on his back on Carpet as it flies down the courtyard "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." That is until, someone grab him as they throw him down, "Hey! What?" it was Eggman with his guards, Jasper, Horace. He tied a gag around his mouth, He saw Monkey tied on the tree in a net with Flip and Puggsy guarding it "Monkey! Monkey!"

"Hold him!" Eggman said as he was pulled by Carpet, Jasper and Horace places a shackles on his feet and his hands, Toby look and saw Eggman tie Carpet into aknot around a tree.

As then, a staff was place front of him, he look up, it was Dr Weil and Meowth on his shoulder "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Tabooboo." Toby frown and tries to break free, he then float away "Make sure he's never found."

Eggman smirks as he hit Toby's head with a club, Toby has fell unconscious. At the cliff, Eggman laughs with Jasper and Horace that they throw Toby down the river, when he's under water, he's conscious, he was chain to a metal ball, when he on the ground, he must do something, until he saw the lamp in his hat, he struggles to rub the lamp, he give it all he gots, but then, he has fell unconscious again, but the lamp when to his hand as it rubbed, and it shoots, Homer was out as has a bath brush, rubber duckie, and wearing shower cap.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He said as he squeaks the duck "Hello?" He turn and saw Toby unconscious "Toby?" He gasps "Toby! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Homer I want you to save my life.' Got it? Okay." He shakes him all up shouting "C'mon Tobio!" He then give no word as Homer said "I'll take that as a yes." His head turn into a siren "Wooga! Wooga!" He dive down and coming back up as a submarine "Up scope!" He babbles like a german or something, he grab Toby and goes up to surface and did a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Toby was awake and coughing, he look at Homer "Don't you scare me like that!"

"Homer, I-uh, I-uh..." Homer smile and waiting for him as he and Toby hugs "Thanks, Homer."

"Oh, Toby. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid." He pick him up with the lamp "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." He flies over to the palace fast.

In Zoran's room, she humming and brushing her hair, while then, she heard her father calling her "Zoran!" She turn and saw him here by the door, all hypnotized.

"Oh, father." She stand and walk to him "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Zoran." He said in monotone "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Zoran was confuse.

"You will wed Dr Weil." He said as the other door open as Dr Weil is here, Zoran gasps in shock.

He takes her hand with a smirks "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife."

She frown and take her hand away "I will never marry you!" She turn to Ochan "Father, I choose Prince Tobli!"

"Prince Tobli left!" Dr Weil said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Weil!" They turn and saw Toby at the open balcony.

"Prince Tobli!" Zoran smiled.

Dr Weil gasps in shock that Toby is alive, Meowth snapped "That can't be true!"

Toby walk to him with a frown "Tell them the truth, Weil! You tried to have me killed."

"What?" He when to Ochan "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." He got the staff near his face with a smirks on their face.

"Obviously...lying." he repeated Dr Weil say.

Toby saw the staff of the orbs glowing red "Father, what's wrong with you?" Zoran asks.

"I know what's wrong!" Toby takes Weil's staff, he triest to stop him as Toby smashes the orb to the floor as Weil and Meowth flinches when he destroy it.

Ochan then broken free of Weil's spell "Oh, oh, oh my!" He was confuse.

"Your highness, Weil's been controlling you with this!" He give him the staff with a broken orb.

"W-w-WHAT?!" he turn to Weil with rages "Weil! You! You! Traitor!" Ochan, Zoran and Toby advances on him.

Weil back away with a nervous face "Your majesty, all of this can be explained."

"Guards! Guards!" Ochan shouts for them.

"Well, that's it, we're dead, forget about it." Meowth said "Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Weil then saw something in Toby's hat, it was a Magic Lamp! Weil tries to take as two guards grab him was Shaggy and Mordecai as they take him away.

"Arrest Weil at once." He ordered them.

Dr Weil frown as he took out a vial shouting "This is not done yet, boy!" Toby saw it as he rush, as Weil throw it on the floor as a large red cloud appears, they cough of the smoke, when it's gone, Weil is gone, Shaggy and MOrdecai was shock.

"Find Him" Ochan shouts as Shaggy and Mordecai grab their swords and run to find him "Search everywhere!"

Toby when to her and asks "Zoran, are you all right?"

"Yes." She and Toby lean to kiss as Ochan walk by all upset.

"Dr Weil, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever.." he then stop as he saw Toby and Zoran. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" She nodded as he laughs "Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't. I'll leave that to my.. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!" He shouts as Toby was shock of this.

"Sultan?" Toby asks.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" He said, as the look on Toby's face, it looked concerned, and not sure of this.

At Dr Weil's chamber. he and Meowth when in as Meowth run around like crazy "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get...I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." When he close the door, he smiled in broadly, Meowth packed all the stuffs from his house "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives!" He stop as he just takes out a picture of himself and Dr Weil "And how about this picture? I don't know. I think I'm making a weird face in it." He then heard Dr Weil laughing, laughing in crazy "Oh, boy, he's gone nuts. He's cracked." He rush to him and climb up to his face "Dr Weil! Dr Weil!" He knocking his dome and hold on to his face "Get a grip!" Weil then grab him by the neck, turning him purple "Good grip."

"Prince Tobli is nothing more than that ragged urchin Tobio Tenma! He has the lamp, Meowth." He smirks.

Meowth shake his head and shouts with anger "Why that miserable..."

"But you are going to relieve him of it!" Weil said.

"ME?!" Meowth shouts in shocks and confuse.

* * *

**Oh boy, Dr Weil has finally discover Toby has the lamp, as he got Meowth on a mission, What will happen now? don't worry the chapter shall continue folks. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Tobio's Truth

At the Palace in the afternoon, Toby was looking out the gardens and the flamingos on water on one leg. Toby was not surprise and happy about being a sulten "Sultan? They want me to be sultan?" He slowly walking in with his hat off, as then, Homer has zip out the lamp.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Homer shouts as he turn into a one-band, but then, he stop as he saw him walking away. He change back as he's scratches his head in confusion. He got one and when in front of him "Tobio, you've just won the heart of the princess." He use his hand as a scoping a picture "What are you gonna do next?" Toby look at him and walk by, Homer was confuse again, He sadness drop on his bed, Monkey and Carpet saw him, Homer then came with a glasses and has a script of 'Tobioladdin' and whisper "Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.' Anytime."

"Homer...I can't." Toby said in sad tone.

"Sure you can. You just go "'Homer, I wish you free.'" He use Toby mock as a dummy, but he albow his gut and pull away.

"I'm serious." Homer was confuse of this "Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me sultan-no!, They want to make Prince Tobli sultan. Without you, I'm just Tobio Tenma."

"But Toby, You won!" Homer reminded him.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" He said in quiet tone "What if Zoran finds out? I'll lose her. Homer, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Homer then, was hurt. He turn his head away "Fine, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." He was then slowly getting back to the lamp "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said the last with disgust, and return to his lamp.

Monkey and Carpet watchs "Ohh."

Toby felt guilt and pick up the lamp "Homer, I'm really sorry." But then, Homer's tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries him, Toby turn annoying and hide it under a pillow "Well, fine. Then just stay in there!" Monkey and Carpet was shock of his action, Toby saw them and snapped "What are you guys looking at? " They were hurt as they both leave, Toby then know he hurt their feelings "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Monkey, wait I'm sorry, I didn't, wait, c'mon. "It was too late they were both gone, he sighs "What am I doing? Homer's right. I gotta tell Zoran the truth." As then he heard Zoran's voice calling out.

"Tobli, oh Tobli, will you come here?"

Toby put on his hat and walk out, "Well, here goes." he then saw nothing "Zoran? Where are you?"

At the pond, It was Meowth wearing a wearing a beak and standing on stilts next to a flamingo. He chuckles and imitating Zoran's voice "Ahem, Out In the menagerie, hurry."

"I'm coming." Toby walk away to the menagerie.

Meowth laughs, as now he turn face to face to flamingo, who was very dumb "D'uh!"

"Ya got a problem, pinky?" he swipe his leg making him fall down, he walk ran in laughs, he grab the lamp from under a pillow "Boy, Dr Weil's gonna be happy to see you!" He stretches his face like Weil's and imitates it "Good work, Meowth!" He then normal "Ah, go on." Then Weikl again "No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" And normal again "Ah, Weil, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." He now ran out of him fast.

Meanwhile at the palace gate, all the people are here as Ochanomizu, who was wearing the sulten clothes. Is standing on top, making an announcement "People of Metrobah, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

Zoran peeking out as she hear Toby "Zoran?"

"Tobli, where have you been?" Zoran asks. as she walk downstair.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Toby was going to tell her.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!" She said, she take his arm and run upstair.

"No! But Zoran, listen to me, please! You don't understand!" Zoran put his hat on his head.

"Good luck!" She push him to the platform with Ochanomizu as Toby overlooks the entire crowd.

"...Tobli Tenabwa!" All the peoples cheers to him.

"Oh, boy!" he give a nervous smile and wave a little.

As then, from above, Dr Weil and Meowth are watching through the window "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak."

"Let them cheers." He smirks as he rub the lamp, Homer was out with a annoying face.

"You know Toby, I'm getting reallyyyyyy..." He turn and saw Weil "I don't think you're him." He low down looking at the playbill "Tonight, the role of Toby will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly cyber or man." Dr Weil was mad as he grab his neck and slam him down hard.

"I am your master now." He holding him down and choking him a little.

"I was afraid of that." Homer muttered.

"Simpson, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!" He shouts of his wish.

At the palace, all the dark clouds circle the palace, the palace shake and the roof rips off where Zoran, Toby and Ochanomizu standing.

"Bless my soul." Just then, his turban was lift off, he grab it "What is this? What is going on?" He was flies up and was stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts, they heard laughing, they turn as the clothes was reappears on Dr Weil.

"Dr Weil, you vile betrayer." Ochan shouts in anger.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Meowth snapped at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" He pull of his hat, but then it was empty, "The Lamp!" He has left it behind.

Dr Weil chuckles and said "Finders-keepers, Tabooboo." He point up, as when he look, Homer J Simpson has become a gigantic with pure red eyes, Toby was shocks. Homer has lifted the palace up, Toby whistles, Carpet heard him and flies up, all the peoples runs away. Toby hop on him and flies to Homer's head.

"Homer! No!" Toby shout.

"Sorry, kid, I got a new master now." he place the Palace on top of the mountain.

"Weil! I order you to stop!" Ochan shouts.

"Ah! There's a new order now, my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Weil shouts to them.

"We'll never bow to you!" Zoran snapped.

"Why am I not surprised?" Meowth said.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" Weil yelled at him, and call out "SIMPSON! my second wish, I wish to be a human once again, and the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Homer cover his eyes and point his finger at him, Toby jump on his hand to stop "HOMER! STOP!" But too late, Homer has fired his magic on Weil has he's changing and gather powers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Metrobah welcome for Sorcerer Dr Weil!" Meowth shouts, as then, Dr Weil has change into his human self, as he wears a dark clothes, and a dark cape, his hair is stright up, and his pointed beard, and he has his orb staff again. Zoran and Ochan was scared and was horror.

Dr Weil lower down on his two legs "Now where were we? Ah, yes, abject humiliation!" He zaps at Zoran and Ochan with his orb staff, as they were down on their knees bowing him, He smirks as Akamaru came charging at him, he tun fast zaps at Akamaru "Down boy!" He turn him into a puppy, with a yelp.

"Oh Princess." He use his orb staff under her chin "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Weil! Get your hands off her!" Toby came flies in, as Dr Weil sing.

Dr Weil: **_Prince Tobli_**

**_Yes, it is he,_**

**_But not as you know him._**

He fire his dark magic on him, as he on the floor.

**_Read my lips and come to grips_**

**_With reality_**

He got him float and Zoran to him like puppets.

**_Yes, meet a blast from your past_**

**_Whose lies were too good to last_**

**_Say hello to your precious Prince Tobli!_**

He blast his prince clothes back into his clothes.

"Or should we say Tobio Tenma?" Meowth smirks, as Zoran was shock that's he's the same from.

"Tobli?"

"Zoran, I tried to tell you." Toby tries to explain, as Dr Weil push them away.

Dr Weil: **_So Tobli turns out to be merely Tobio Tenma_**

He quickly zaps at Monkey whos charging him, as he turn him back into his monkey self again.

**_Just a con, need I go on?_**

**_Take it from me_**

He blast his dark magic, at Toby and Monkey floats by Weil, as he slap his face.

**_His personality flaws_**

**_Give me adequate cause_**

**_To send him packing on a one-way trip_**

He send Toby and Monkey in the tall pillar, Carpet saw it and flies atfer them.

**_So his prospects take a terminal dip_**

**_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_**

**_As then the tall pillar was smoking up fast._**

**_Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!_**

He use his orb staff as a golf club as when he swing, the tall pillar blasted off like a rocket.

**_So long,_**

"Good bye, see ya!" Meowth shouts.

Dr Weil: **_Ex-Prince Toblllllliiiiiiii!_**

When he end it, he has laughs in madness as he has completed, he then continue laughs and walking to Zoran and Ochan who is scare and trap at the wall, his shadow cover them, and has something to do with them, Dr Weil is now, ruler of the Palace and Metrobah.

* * *

**Oh no! Dr Weil has won, and rule Metrobah and the Palace, and now he has send Toby and Monkey away from here, But don't worry folks, the next chapter will come as the final battle will come. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Battle

At the snowly mountain, the tall pillar crashes as the roof broken off, as it's almost rolled to the cliff as it stop, At the snows, Toby got out and look around. "Monkey?" He look around for him, as he shouts "Monkey!"

He then heard something, he turn and saw the pile of snows shivering, he ran to it and dig for him "Oh, this is all my fault, I should have freed Homer when I had the chance." He then finally got Monkey out, he cover him with his shirt "Monkey Are you okay?" He nodded "I'm sorry, Monkey, I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right." He stand and walking out of here, as while walking by, he step on a frozen Carpet. "Carpet!" It was trap under the pillar, he pull it out, but no good, he then started digging now out, "Monkey, start digging!" So Monkey digging fast "That's it!" when they got snows out, Toby saw the pillar started to roll, he move away and quickly got Monkey away, he was trap, Monkey gasps in fear, Toby then saw the window on the pillar, when he ran and stop, the pillar rolled over him, as Toby was saved by the window, as the pillar was dropped down "Yeah! All right!" He shouts as Monkey hanging his head as he faint in fear. Carpet then got out finally and Toby hop on it "Now, back to Metrobah! Let's go!" They are now flying out of here.

At Metrobah, on the top mountain where the Palace is place, it's shrouded in red clouds, in the throne room, Ochan was tied up like a marionette, and Zoran was chained next to the throne as Dr Weil sits watching Meowth shove all the poke-foods on Ochan's mouth.

"Puppet ruler want a poke-foods? Here's your poke-foods. Shove 'em all right down your throat." Meowth continues shoving them in "Here, have lots of them!"

Dr Weil laughs as Zoran said "Stop it! Weil! Leave him alone!"

He hold his hand to stop, so Meowth just throw them at his face hard, Weil use his orb staff to pull the chain to him "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Zoran." He took a bite on the apple Zoran was holding "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He wave his finger as the crown appears "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

As them, Zoran pick up the glass of wine and throw it at his face "Never!"

Weil yelled in fury "I'll teach you some respect!" He stand making her fell as he's about to slap her, then he stop "No." He turn and call out "Simpson." Homer turn and listen of what's he wants "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Zoran to fall desperately in love with me." Zoran gasp in horror.

Back to Toby, they made it to Metrobah and heading in the palace fast, Homer then turn Buckley "Ah, master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo..." While Homer tell him the rule, Dr Weil wallk to him and grab him by the neck as he snapped "Don't talk back to me, you stupid yellow jelly!" Zoran look up and saw Toby and Monkey alives, they motioning her to play along "You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

While he nearly choked Homer, they heard "Weil." They both turn and saw Zoran standing up and puts the crown on her head "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

Both Homer and Weil stare at her all shock, as Homer jawdrop of seeing her like this, Weil then smirks and chuckles "That's better." He then pulls Homer's jaw up like a shade. He put down the lamp and walk to her "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..." Zoran said as she walk to him.

Homer was confuse of Zoran, then, he turn and saw Toby and Monkey hiding "Toby! Toby, little buddy!"

"Shh!" Toby shush him.

Homer zip his lip, he when to him and unzip "Toby, I can't help you." He turn his head to Weil and back "I work for senor psychopath, now. What you gonna do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" He rezips Homer's mouth. "I'll improvise." He then sneak, he slide down the tresure, and look as he saw them.

"Go on." Weil told her.

"And your beard...is so...twisted!" She has her arms around him as she twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for Toby to come over. So he make his moves.

While then, Meowth look around as he saw Toby, he gasp and shouts "WEI...!" Then, Monkey cover his mouth from calling Weil.

"And the street rat?" Weil asks.

"What street rat?" Zoran asks.

Meowth tries to break free, when Toby almost getting the lamp, Meowth knock the bowl down, Weil look as Zoran pull him and both kissed, Toby was disgust of this, and Meowth and Monkey was disgust too.

"Yuck!" Monkey said in disgust.

"That was.." He then saw something in Zoran's crown, Toby's reflection, he turn and snapped "YOU!" He fire his dark magic from getting the lamp "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU BOY?!" Zoran grab his orb staff as he throw her away, Toby ran and grab his orb staff against him.

"Get the lamp!" Toby shouts, she run to it.

"NO!" He push Toby away "Ah, ah, ah, princess!" He zaps at her as she's trap in the hourglass "Your time is up!" He was tackled by Toby.

"Zoran!" Toby shouts as the sands begin to drop any minutes.

"Oh, nice shot, Wei..." He was knocked down by Monkey, he run to the lamp fast.

"Don't toy with me!" He push him away and quickly zapped Monkey into a monkey toy.

"MONKEY!" toby shouts.

Carpet flies and grab the lamp and escaping "Things are unraveling fast, now boy."He zapped Carpet as it's been unraveled, and the lamp was dropped, Toby ran to grab it "Get the point?" Toby's path was blocked by all large swords sticking in the floor. Weil pick it up of his laughs madness, Toby felt his rage goes up as he grab one of the sword as his weapon "I'm just getting warmed up!" He then, breath out flames to the swords making it the ring of fire, Weil laughs as smoke coming out his mouth.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Toby shouts at him.

Just then, Weil walked through the fire with his face gone madness "A snake, am I?" Toby was confuse and not liking this "Perhaps you'd like to see how SSSSSSSSSNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE!" He then started to transform, Toby watch in horror and Zoran too, that Dr Weil, has transformed into a giant cobra! The ring of fire are form into his tail as the transform is completed.

The fights begin, as Snake Weil strikes as Toby dodge him, he move and tries to snap fast, as the third try, he move on him as Toby slash his face making him yell in pain, Homer then got all four cheerleaders wearing 'T' sweaters.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake, stick that sword into that snake!" All of them cheers as Snake Weil snapped.

"YOU SSSTAY OUT OF THISSSS!" He orderd.

He got all together and wave a flag with a 'W' on it "Weil, Weil, he's our man-if he can't do it," He then shouts with prond face "**GREAT!**"

While then, Toby runs to save Zoran on that hourglass, Snake Weil saw him and strikes to blocks the path. Making Toby throw his sword away from here.

"TOBY!" He turn as Zoran almost bury in the sands, He run and hop on the ruby to slide and grabbing the sword on his way. Snake Weil follow and smashes out missing Toby, he jump and stab his back head making him screams in agony and pain.

Toby got back grabbing a club to break her free "Zoran! Hang on!" but Snake Weil grab him before he can break her free.

Snake Weil laughs "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

Meowth stand watching as Homer is beside him "Squeeze him, Weil. Squeeze him like a-YEOW!" He was elbow out of here by Homer.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" Snake Weil shouts.

Toby was about to be end, "The genie." He turn and saw Homer watching "The genie." Toby got an idea, he turn to the snake and frown "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"WHAT?!" Snake Weil snapped.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Toby shouts.

"Toby, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Homer asks and not liking this.

"Face it, Weil, you're still just second best!" Toby shouts.

Snake Weil then know what "You're right! His power does exceed my own!" He thought of it, and smirks "But not for long!"

He go and circles around Homer as he's nervous "The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk." He turn his hand into a snake puppet and hitting his face "One too many hits with the snake"

As then, Snake Weil got near him snapped "SLAVE!" Homer was scared "I MAKE MY THIRD WISH! I WISH TO BE! AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Weil has made his final wish and Zoran almost to meet her end.

Homer sigh and said "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Toby." Toby watch.

When Homer cover his eyes, and zap his last lightning bolt, and hits him, and then. Dr Weil has transformed into a gaint red muscled genie "Yes!" Zoran is now buryed under the sands "Yes!" Toby was freed "The power!" He laughs in madness, as Toby break the glass freeing Zoran in time "THE ABSOLUTE!" He then burst up the roof "POWER!" all the worlds and everything turn choas!

"What have you done?!" Zoran asks in horror.

"Trust me!" Toby shouts, as then, something appears, a black lamp appears on the floor.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND!" He was busy conjuring "TO CONTROL!" Weil is total mad with ultimate power.

"Not so fast, Weil! Aren't you forgetting something?" Toby shouts as Weil look down "You wanted to be a genie? you got it!" As then both golden shackles appear on Weil's wrists as he saw in horror "WHAT?!"

"And everything that goes with it!" He grab the black lamp and sucking Weil in.

"NO! NO!" He was going down to the lamp.

"I'm gettin' out of here!" He run for it "Come on, you're the genie, I don't want..." As then Weil grab his tail and pulling him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" And so, Weil and Meowth was sucked in the black lamp "Itty bitty living space."

"Toby, you little genius, you!" Homer rub his head all prond of him.

Monkey was change back to himself, and Carpet was re-ravels as it hugged Monkey, Zoran help Ochan up, as puppy Akamaru hop on his arms, as then,

the magic has change their clothes back and Akamaru back to his big dog again. As Ochan drop down of Akamaru's heavy. And the palace was return back to Metrobah where it belong and everything was return to normal.

* * *

**Tobio Tenma has defeated Weil and save the palace and Metrobah from Dr Weil. And now folks. The final chapter will come. Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14 A Whole New Life

In the throne room, in the palace, they hear Dr Weil shouting from the black lamp "Get your blasted paw out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Meowth snapped Weil in the black lamp.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Weil snapped back.

Toby listen and turn to Homer, he take it from him "Allow me." He when to the balcony wearing a baseball cap "Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" He wind his arm to throw, but. Open his palm and flicks it out into the desert with his finger.

Dr Weil and Meowth are continue to argue as he shouted "SHUT UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" And by the light boomed, as their away to the desert for good.

When Toby saw it long gone, Zoran walk to him, as Toby and Zoran hold their hands, all sad "Zoran, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did." Zoran said all sad.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" Toby said, as Homer look from the corner and was shock and sad of what he's hearing as tears droping from his eyes.

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair, I love you." Zoran said as they're never see each other again.

Homer wipe the tears off and said "Toby, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

Toby couldn't believe what's he's hearing "But Homer, what about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He when to Zoran and said "Toby, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

Toby walk to her and hold her hands "Zoran, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Zoran said. as they made their final look at their eyes.

Toby now turn to Homer and made his final wish "Homer, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I..." Then Homer just heard what Toby just said "What?"

"Homer J Simpson, you're free!" Toby hold up the lamp as it's float as smokes came out and Homer was caught and felt something, Zoran and Toby was awes, as he's smiled and when it completed, the shackles fall off on Homer's wrists, and the lamp fell down all useless now.

Homer pick it up and can not believe, that he was free "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He give it to Toby and said "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"I wish for the Nile." Toby said.

"NO WAY!" Homer shouts and laughs as he's so happy and ee bounces around the balcony like a pinball "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road." He got out his suitcase and packing everything "I'm off to see the world! I..." He turn and saw Toby, as he's very sad, Homer sad too.

"Homer, I'm-I'm gonna miss you." Toby said.

"Me too, Toby. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." They both hug, as their gonna miss each others.

As then, Ochan Frown and step forward "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

Zoran was confuse of him "Father?"

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Ochan said as Zoran smiled.

She run to Toby "Him!" She on his arms and spin around "I choose...I choose you, Tobio Tenma."

"Ha, ha. Call me Toby." He said as they about to kiss, as Homer came with a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug, group hug" He grab all of them for a group hug "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kiss Monkey and cough out hairball "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand." He pick up his suit case "I'm outta here!" He blasted off from the palace as they watch him go "Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am! I'm free!" As Homer J Simpson has left and see the world.

As tonight, Toby and Zoran on the Carpet, asthe fireworks exploding over a nightscape. As they sing.

Toby: **_A whole new world_**

Zoran: **_A whole new life_**

Both and chorus: **_For you and me!_**

As now they both kissed, and flies away.

Men's Chorus: **_A whole new world!_**

They flies up and fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared.

Just then, a laughs was heard, the the moon turns and reveals the Homer's laughing face. And the story was grabbed and Homer J Simpson lifts it up and looks at the Readers and smiled.

"Made ya look!" As Homer put it back as the moon turn normel.

**THE END**

* * *

**And so everyone, the story has ended, and Toby has won the heart of Zoran, and i hope you readers love it and like it, so then, good bye everyreaders. Read and Review.**


End file.
